Count Orlok
Count Orlok (ger. "Graf Orlok") is a fictional character portrayed by Max Schreck in the classic 1922 silent movie Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens. He was based on Bram Stoker's character, Count Dracula. Profile In Nosferatu, Count Orlok is a vampire from Transylvania, and appears to be the haunt of many nightmarish creatures, including a werewolf (which was actually played by a hyena in the film). Orlok, known locally as the eponymous "Nosferatu", is a living corpse also known as "The Bird of Death", which feasts upon the blood of living humans. Count Orlok dwells alone in a vast castle hidden among the rugged peaks in a lost corner of the Carpathian Mountains. The castle is swathed in shadows, and is badly neglected with a highly sinister feel to it. He is in league with the housing agent Knock, and wants to purchase a house in Wisborg. Local peasants live in terror of Orlok and never venture out after dark. Thomas Hutter scorns their fears as mere superstition, and ventures to the decrepit castle, however the coach-driver will not take him over the bridge. A black-swathed figure in a black coach (Orlok in disguise) drives him the rest of the way. He is greeted by Orlok, who claims as it is past midnight all his servants have gone to bed, and the two dine together and discuss Orlok's purchasing of a house in the fictional city of Wisborg, Germany. Hutter accidentally cuts his hand when slicing bread and Orlok is barely able to control himself from drinking from Hutter's wound. After Hutter collapses in a chair, Orlok feeds off of him, but this is not shown on screen: Hutter discovers two bites on his neck the next day but is unaware that his host is a vampire. Hutter only realises the horrific truth later in his chambers after further reading from "The Book of the Vampires", and he discovers that he is trapped in the castle with the Nosferatu. Orlok advances upon Hutter, and Hutter's beloved wife, Ellen, senses through telepathy that her husband's life is in mortal danger; she screams for him and somehow Orlok is powerless to touch him. The next morning Hutter searches the castle, and discovers to his revulsion that Orlok is "sleeping" in the basement in a filthy coffin filled with earth. Hutter then witnesses Orlok loading a cart with several coffins filled with soil, one of which he then hides in and they are driven off to be loaded on to a ship headed for Wisborg. This soil is later revealed to be unhallowed earth from Orlok's grave; according to "The Book of the Vampires", all Nosferatu must sleep by day in the unholy earth from their graves to sustain their power. On board the ship, he kills every crew member until only the captain and his first mate remain. Later when the first mate goes to the cargo hold to investigate, Count Orlok rises from his coffin, terrifying the first mate who jumps overboard in fear. The captain ties himself to the wheel of the ship when Count Orlok creeps up on him and kills the captain. His journey by sea spreads plague all over Europe. Upon his arrival in Wisborg, Orlok infests the city with rats that sleep in his coffins, and countless people fall victim to the plague, forcing the local authorities to declare a quarantine and provoking hysteria among the citizens. Rather than come back as vampires, however, his victims simply die. Ellen and Hutter know the causes of the plague but fear they are powerless to stop the vampire. Ellen watches sullenly as lines of coffins are carried through the empty streets, and she realises Orlok must be stopped. Ellen learns from "The Book of the Vampires" that - rather than a stake through the heart - the Nosferatu can only be vanquished if a woman pure in heart willingly allows him to feed off her long enough to prevent him from seeking shelter from sunrise. Ellen coaxes Orlok to her room and lies in bed whilst he drinks from her neck. The sun rises, and Orlok is burned away in a cloud of smoke. Knock is able to sense Orlok is dead. Ellen dies soon after. Legacy Orlok is the main model for a style of fictional vampire that is often nicknamed Nosferatu after the movie. Although based upon Count Dracula, Orlok possesses none of his predecessor's aristocratic charm or seductiveness. Utterly repulsive in appearance, he resembles something between a rat and a spider and is much more analogous to historical folklore accounts of vampires, which were described as walking corpses inhabited by a demonic presence. He sleeps in "unhallowed" soil infected with the Black Death, and brings plague and disease with him. He is followed everywhere by rats, traditional carriers of the feared Black Death. Orlok is famous for being the first vampire in history to be destroyed by sunlight. In earlier folklore, vampires were disgusted by but could survive sunlight. Also as opposed to traditional vampires, Orlok cannot be destroyed by a stake through the heart, but by a woman pure in heart who was willing to give her life to him. In terms of horror movie stereotypes, other vampires based upon this character are creatures bordering between a vampire and a mutant. * The 1979 film Nosferatu the Vampyre was a remake of the original. Some of the characters reverted to their original Stoker names, including Dracula, but he was clearly based on the Orlok variation. Dracula was portrayed by Klaus Kinski as a pathetic, lonely creature yearning for human love. * The 2000 film Shadow of the Vampire presented a fictional account of the filming of Nosferatu in which Max Schreck (played by Willem Dafoe) is actually a vampire. * In Kim Newman's Anno Dracula, Orlok serves in the Carpathian Guards of Dracula and is the Governor of the Tower of London. Orlok appears as part of the German forces, along with other silent film characters such as Doctor Caligari and Doctor Mabuse, trying to create the Red Baron in Newman's sequel, The Bloody Red Baron. * Orlok has also been featured on several occasions in the popular Castlevania video game series. First, he served as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, in which he is referred to as Olrox (in the Japanese version of the game, his name is Orlock). Also, in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Olrox's Suit can be equipped as an armor. * Count Orlok has appeared in comic books as well, such as Viper Comics's 2010 graphic novel entitled Nosferatu, which features Orlok in a modern setting.[http://www.zedura.com/?p=1377 "Viper Comics’ Nosferatu – Classic tale reinvented perfectly!", Zedura Magazine, October 22, 2010] * He also appeared in a episode of SpongeBob SquarePants entitled "Graveyard Shift". He is revealed to be the one flickering the lights just like in Squidward's scary story. When he is discovered, he smiles and the episode ends. * The name of Orlok was the phonetic inspiration for the character Olrc, the gigantic gypsy valet of Count Drakula in 'The Diary of Dakula' by Kelly Jacobs. *In a 2011 film festival movie entitled "WolfMan Hunter of the Night", Orlok makes an appearance at the last scene, being hunted by a team of monster hunters led by Abraham Van Helsing, which consist of Jack Griffin and Jonathan Harker. Orlok is eventually stopped by Van Helsing, via a stake in the heart, saying to the corpse: "There you go you rat bastard! So long, sucker", as he walks away, ending the film, victorious music playing as if in celebration of Orlok's death. * A Character named Orlock appears in episode 3,series 3 of "Young Dracula'' * The incarnation of Dracula from Dracula 3000 refers to himself as Count Orlock. See also * Count Dracula * Nosferatu, Phantom der Nacht * Varney the Vampire * Vlad III the Impaler * Elizabeth Báthory * Kurt Barlow References Category:Dracula characters Category:Nosferatu Category:Fictional counts and countesses Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional vampires Category:Fictional Romanian people Category:Horror film characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1922 Category:Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Vampires in film Category:Vampires Category:Vampires in film and television Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Monster movies Category:Black-and-white films